


No Breakfast Today

by untitledstigma



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lashton - Fandom
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, dom!ashton, lashton smut, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an accident during breakfast, whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Breakfast Today

When Luke wakes up, Ashtons arms are wrapped around his waist tightly. Luke smiled and turned in Ashtons arms.

Kissing Ashtons nose he says, "Wake up sleepy head, i'm gonna go make breakfast.

Ashton blinks his eyes open and looks at him and smiles, "Alright wifey, go ahead. But make sure you come back, i'll miss you to much." He says in his deep morning voice, which kind of turns Luke on. Ashton lets go of Lukes waist and turns around on the bed, cuddling a pillow now.

Luke gets out of bed and puts one of Ashtons shirts on and some boxers. He walks down the hallway of the flat that him and Ashton share and enters the Kitchen. He takes out the ingredients need to make omelets and starts cooking. 

Not even 10 minutes later, Ashton hears a scream from the kitchen and jumps out the bed shirtless and runs to the kitchen to see that happened. Once he reaches the kitchen he sees Luke cradling his hands, whispering curse words. He runs up to Luke and holds his hands, "What happened? Oh my god, Luke. Are you okay baby?" Ashton says, checking his face for any cuts or marks.

"I was cutting the onions and I cut my finger," Luke says in little pain. Ashton gets some paper towel, "Move your hand, let me see." Luke does and Ashton laughs a bit.

"Baby, there's no blood, I think you just pinched yourself or something" Ashton goes to the throw the unused paper towel in the trash and wraps his arms around Lukes waist, picking him up and setting him on the counter. He starts to kiss Lukes neck and Luke whimpers, wrapping his legs around his waist and threading his hands in Ashtons hair.

"But breakfast,' Luke gasps out when Ashton hits his sweet spot on his neck. "I think breakfast can wait, plus i'm up and running," He guides one of Lukes hands into his pants "As you can see" Luke begins to stroke Ashtons cock "Living room?"

Ashton grips his ass and carry's him to the coach in the living room. Luke straddling him and grinding down. “I want you so bad” Luke says, connecting his and Ashton lips in a heated kiss.

Ashtron breaks the kiss first, "Ride me. God, i can't wait any longer." Luke discards of his boxers and Ashton brings his boxers down to his thighs, Luke straddles his lap once again and takes lube out from the middle of the couch, "How convenient" He lubes up Ashtons cock and his hole and slowly sinks down, gasping.

"Fuck Ashton, you're so big." Luke whispers, head falling to the curse of Ashtons neck, beginning to ride him, slowly.

"Luke, c'mon princess. Ride me like you mean it" Ashton says, Luke sits up and starts to rid him harder, looking up at the ceiling. He looks down at Ashton and sees him looking back with the intense stair, eyes blown wide, "It drives me crazy when you look at me that way." Luke says and Ashton smirks.

Luke is practically jumping on Ashtons cock, his hands gripping the couch on each side of Ashtons head, he's close. Ashtons gripping his hips and forceing him down harder onto his cock. "Ah fuck Ash, so good. so so good baby." Lukes moaning like crazy now, not caring if their neighbors can here. "Talk to me princess, tell me what you want me to do to you today" Ashton says, fucking into Luke harder.

"please use me as your toy all day long." Luke gasps, Ashton hits that little bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. "Fill me up, Ash, fuck my tight hole, make me scream, please" Luke is whimpering, barely able to breath. "Keeping going baby i'm almost there." Ashton says, his grip on Lukes hips getting tighter.

"You dominating me is such a turn on, fuck Ashton. I never want you to stop, it feels so good." Luke can then feel Ashton filling him up, "Fuck Luke, I'm cumming. Yes princess yes." Ashton thrusts into him once more and that sends Luke over the edge. He brings Ashton in for a kiss and scrathes his neck a bit.

"Ashton, my god." Luke laughs against his lips, "You never stop amazing me"

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but hot, hope you liked it! :)  
> (prompts are greatly accepted.)


End file.
